The Green Beast of Konohagakure
by The Fangirl5654
Summary: If gai time travels
1. Chapter 1

The heat was unbearable, eating away his flesh all he could was to endure while laying defenseless. Madara laugh bloomed throughout the field despite the gaping hole of his side, grinning with blood stained teeth. Despite Gai's hard work and mastering the Eight gates, giving all in order to become strong, he was no match against him. Gais heart dropped when he realized that he was not able to save even one person, his self-rule becoming of no use. He couldn't protect Kakashi, his rival and childhood friend and Team Gai the genins he had raised all by himself, the thought of them gone tugged his heart painfully.

The last thing before losing his conscious, Gai heard Madara about finishing him off. Then before he knew it, he was trapped in dark place and was slowly fading away, desperation clawed into him and he started to run nowhere but there was no escape. Just when he was about to accept his fate, a line of golden chakra came near he gripped it tightly and knew no more.

When he came around, Gai felt strangely familiar lying on a comfortable mattress pressed against a person radiating heat with a recognizable scent of spicy curry, earth and sweat. Gai tried to remember but all he could feel the scorch of the fire that burned away his flesh when he utilized the Eight gate and a familiar chakra embracing him. He put his hands in front of him, instead of callused with scars he saw a soft, smooth skin he tried to rationalize all the possibilities but the shuffling of the said person broke away from his thought. Gai turned his head towards and he saw the face of his father peacefully dozing off.

Gai couldn't believe his eyes, he touched the impersonators face and it felt real to him. Dai scrunched his face, blinking his eyes instantly worried when he saw him, "Gai, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

He didn't realize that sound of hiccupping and sobbing was coming from him. All he could see his father's back protecting him from the seven swordsmen and fulfilling his promise to protecting his loved ones. When his crying became louder, Dai quickly gathered him in his arm and spoke reassuring words trying to calm him down, Gai in those strong yet comforting arms ceased his erratic thoughts and concentrated on the familiar scent.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Gai turned his head towards Dai kind eyes, and nodding his head. Dai smiled softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Gai closed his eyes, remembering all painful memories of losing his father, not able to protect anyone, pressed his head against the chest where he could hear the lub dub heartbeat.

"It's okay. How about this? I'll protect you from the monsters while you sleep." Gai remembered that he was still a kid and had to act like it. So he nodded and closed his eyes, Dai shifted around and put him back to the bed with his arms around him. He then peacefully dozed off with Dai watching over him.

"Are you feeling okay now, Gai?" Dai asked him as they packed to drop off gai to his school and Dai could pick off D-Rank mission in order to get money.

Gai smiled warmly and gave a thumbs up-"Don't worry Dad! I am fine! The youth burning inside me is ever so bright!"- And grabbed his bag. Dai gave a blooming laugh at that.

He remembered that he attended the Konoha Civilian School before attending the Shinobi Academy but Gai had trouble recognizing peoples face as he went to his class, sitting quietly in the back while the class teacher took their attendance. He then analyzed his situation, he had been sent back to past where he is now three years old which he had no idea how that happened but now that he is here changes must be made. Dai's death will be avoided at all cost; Sukumo-san must be saved in order for Kakashi to stray away from the path of darkness and self-hatred.

"Class, Today I want you meet Obito Uchiha."- Instantly all hatred emitted from Gai when he heard the accursed name, who was the reason everything was a mess in the future. He glared at him. –"Please treat him nicely as he will be your classmate."

Obito was standing in front of class when he felt a hateful glare from back of the class, he saw a weird kid with a weirder clothes and some huge caterpillar eyebrows. Strangely he never saw this kid before in his life so why is he glaring at him like he stole something; he ignored it and took a stance.

"My name is Uchiha Obito! I will become the next Hokage!" he shouted proudly. The class was silent for a while until laughter burst out of the children, he became embarrassed and tears gathered around his eyes as jeers around him started.

"I, Maito Gai recognize Uchiha Obito as my next Hokage and support him till my last breath, Youth!" the class fell into silence. Obito's eyes widened as he saw the same boy who glared at him was the one supporting him.

"Heh says the guy whose father is the "Eternal genin"." Black haired boy sneered and smirked. The whole class erupted into laughteragain, Obito looked towards the guy again expecting to be humiliated but he was looking at Obito intensively like he had some great expectation from him.

When Gai saw Obito making that speech he reminded him of Naruto greatly and his tears reminded him that he was still a child who had done nothing wrong yet and he was a great friend to him and kakashi, this filled him with shame and without any thought, he made vow.

"Okay Class, settle down." The teacher hushed them so they could their day and motioned Obito to sit down anywhere. He made his way towards the kid in the back and sat down next to him.

"Do you really believe that I can become the hokage?" he asked Gai. He looked straight into obitos with genuine eyes and grinned at him, "I see great potential in you and I am not that type of guy that will take his vow lightly."

Tears annoyingly gathered in Obitos eyes. "For the next Hokage, you sure are a crybaby." Gai sheepishly said.

"Shut up! I got sand in my eyes!"

But Gai didn't know that he already altered the past when he interfered the first meeting of Rin Nohara and Uchiha Obito.


	2. Chapter 2

Obito was an orphan for as long he remembered, his clan told him that his parents honorably died in the war, laying their lives protecting their homeland. His Oba-chan had several photos of them together, telling wonderful stories of their adventures and love and how Obito came to. She told him that his father was warm like the sun while his mother stern but softened around her husband and son. Obito reminded greatly of her diseased son.

He became envious of children spending their time happily with their parents. He felt something was missing when he saw parents picking their kids from school or from the time when he saw children running towards the warm embrace of their moms when it was getting late, playing all day in the park. The way home always felt lonely and painful.

That's when he decided that no one should feel this loneliness and took the decision to become the strongest ninja in Konoha and the only way was to become the Hokage so that he could stop wars.

When he told this to Oba-chan, she only smiled and laughed softly, her eyes glazed with loss and pain while patting his head. It stung Obito a little but he knew that she didn't meant any harm. But as he announced this to his clan members and friends, all of them cruelly laughed until the day he met Gai Maito.

Gai was an extremely weird kid, always so energetic and screaming about youth all the time, don't get him started on his appearance but he was the first person to believe in him. He still couldn't forget the bubbling appreciation blooming in his heart. Since that day, both of them stick like glue, bickering and playing all day long. It felt nice like having a sibling.

The way home didn't feel lonely when he thought of spending the next day with Gai. He quietly walked along the road, heading to Uchiha compound when he saw his classmates who always tormented Gai. He quietly tried to pass by but one of them snatched his bag from his hand while one sneered at him.

"Look, guys it's the Uchiha crybaby!".

* * *

Dai's home was a moderate cottage just located a little mile away in the forest, a patch of flowers grew by and a nearby lake full of cold fresh water. It was perfect, after all Gai spent his childhood there but after Dai's death, it reminded him the memories that will never grow again. He visited Dai's grave time after time but never dared enter the house. Gai always felt strange walking back to home after mistakenly going to his old apartment.

Gai stared at that door that seemed to mock him as he caressed the knob. He felt someone walking towards him.

Dai couldn't help but to worry when his son, Gai started to act odd in the past few weeks. When they went to the market to get groceries, his son was gazed everywhere with longingly sad face and even weirder he hesitantly waited at the door of his house as if an enemy was waiting behind it like now.

"Hey, Champ. What are you doing standing there?", Dai clapped his hand against his son's back, waking him up from his thoughts.

Gai passed a smile to him, "I was thinking about growing a vegetable garden at the back of the cottage, Papa".

"A garden?", Dai looked at him puzzled, trying to figure him out.

"Yeah, as a hobby and it will benefit us in the long run." Gai opened the door, letting both of them in.

Dai beamed brightly, "I see. My boy wants to personally take care of his nutrition and grow his body. How youthful!".

"Can I work after school?"

"Hey, Obito!", Gai excitedly waved when he came into the class but frowned when he saw the bruises on his face and arms. Obito didn't even look at him, seating himself away from him. Gai rushed towards him, before any teacher came.

"Are you alright?", Gai tried to see how bad the injury but Obito snatched his arm away and glared hatefully at him.

"Why do you care?", He glared at Gai. Gai blinked naively. "Maybe it's because I care about you as a friend."

"Stop lying, two-faced snake!"- The whole class had their attention towards them, Obito still continued on – "You only tired to become my friend only because I'm an Uchiha. I hate you! I hope you will become like your useless dad an eternal genin!".

Silence. Whispers passed around. Snickering took the attention of Gai to the bullies sitting at the back of the class. He knew instantly that they were the reason behind this. He stared at them until one of them noticed and passed a smirk at him. Gai let out heavy killing intent towards them and felt satisfied when their eyes turned terrified.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!", Gai turned at Obito who was still screaming. Obito flinched when he made contact with disappointed icy cold eyes before they turned away silently and sat down.

Obito didn't feel better after that.

* * *

First thing, Gai noticed that his body was pitifully weak and fragile which alarmed him out as he was not familiar with it. He needed his body weights now but looking at the state of their finance, it needed help. He convinced his father of getting a job by saying he is one day going to be head of the house and needed to get ready to fulfil his responsibilities, Dai took him seriously as they both shared father-son hug.

And that's where it took him after school, he went ahead trying to find a job, being a three-year-old didn't help a bit. He went to shops after shops, lending a hand but due to his age, they felt he was incompetent and unreliable.

At the end of the day, exhausted and tired he ended up in Ramen Ichikaru. The small establishment again surprised him. A few people were sitting and sharing stories waiting patiently for their food. Gai's stomach gave a growl as he stared at the ramen, his mouthwatering as the scent of the delicious scent hit him.

"Hey, kid!", Gai's thoughts were distracted when he heard the young voice of Teuchi calling out to him. "Why don't you come in?"

Gai averted his eye as embarrassment filled him when he realized he had no money. "It's okay, Oji-san. I was just looking at the place." He quickly turned his back.

"Hey! Wait!", Gai stopped. "How about this? The food is on me as a treat for being a first-time customer." Teuchi, looking at the tired appearance of Gai took pity on him.

"Arigatou." Gai silently took a seat. Teuchi quickly fixed a bowl for him, putting it in front of him and waited for him patiently. Gai noticed this and ate his first bite. The delicious flavor entered his taste buds and started to gulp the whole bowl.

Teuchi laughed and chided him, "Hey, slow down. It's not going anywhere."

"Teuchi-san, it's delicious!", Gai exclaimed joyfully as he slurped down the noodles.

"How do you know my name, Kid?", Gai slowly chewed his noodles and mentally scolded himself, remembering that no one recognizes him. Teuchi suspiciously looked over him.

Gai gave him a thumbs up and smiled to ease his suspicion, "My friends came here once and complimented your ramen very much! I, myself wanted to visit your fine establishment." Tuechi proudly puffed his chest and ruffled his head.

"I like you, kid. What's your name?" He asked Gai as he put a second bowl for him. Gai thanked him.

"I am Maito Gai, the proud son of Papa Maito Dai!", Gai childishly exclaimed proudly. Realization hit Teuchi face and he smiled warmly to Gai, "Your fathers a good man. Helped me fix my roof for free."

"That's my Papa!", Dai was a diligent, warm and kind man who loved Konoha very much, it's one of the reasons he didn't do job instead he gathered D-rank mission so he could service Konoha as one of its ninja, a warm content feeling enveloped Gai heart as he thought of his father.

Teuchi asked what was he was doing there instead of going back of home. He explained his situation while Teuchi listened and nodded his head.

"How about a job here?"- Teuchi asked him – "I needed an extra pair of hand."

Awe contorted Gai face as he joyfully stood up on the stool, "Really? I will work hard and I promise to not disappoint you", he bowed his head in respect.

Teuchi was happy to let him work starting from tomorrow. He happily cheered on his way to home, with one of his problems away he thought of starting his training right away he couldn't afford to enjoy his time.

The night cool breeze cooled his sweat while he was training. Gai was extremely frustrated about his body, a 1000 pushup was nothing to him when he was in his adult form now, he could barely do a 50. His whole body was trembling, his arms were screaming in pain while he was already out of breath but he didn't give up choosing to continue, the morning is going to be painful for him.

He stopped when a sound of bushes alarmed him, he stooped and called out Obito. After some time, he came out.

"What are you doing here?" Gai said coldly without stopping his training. Obito flinched and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything, letting silence overtake. Gai puffed and stood up, turning to leave.

"Wait!", Obito ran to him and stopped, frustrated. "Why do you expect great things from me? I'm clumsy, weak and couldn't even protect myself from the bullies. I thought that you only wanted to become my friend because of my clan."

He didn't see the fist flying towards him.

"Ouch!", Obito yelled, grabbing his head and rubbing it to soothe the pain. Tears gathered at base of his eyes; he didn't expect the power behind the punch.

"You idiot."- Gai glared at him, grabbing his shoulder - "I don't care what others think! I like you for being you and I see the kindness and potential inside you"- Obito eyes widened in surprise, Gai continued on- "and I already pledged myself to the next Hokage and if you can't see that then my promise will only ended in vain!".

A silence held over them for a while Obito face dripped tears of doubt, sadness and loneliness. It made Gai realize that he was a kid and mistakes can be made so he grabbed and hugged him giving him comfort. The snuffling slowly ceased and Gai only let him go when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry!", Obito choked out. "For calling you two-faced and insulting your father."

Gai chuckled merrily. "Forgiven and forgotten, my friend."

"GAI! DINNER IS READY!", Dai voice bloomed around the field.

"Wanna eat at my house?", Gai offered him. At Obito's hesitance, he insisted more until he agreed.

Gai boasted his father's cooking the way back to home.


	3. Chapter 3

Gai was now a happy owner of weights. After months of hard work and patience, he finally owned a pair, they were especially made as he could easily adjust it to his comfort zone. He was wearing it with leg warmers over them, nostalgia hitting him when a familiar weight pulling him down.

To celebrate his first successful pay, Dai thought of treating him to BBQ house. Gai was more than happy to oblige.

"I couldn't be prouder of you, son.", Dai said to him with tears running like streams which caused some customers to look over them, but Gai ignored them like always and hugging his father back. "Thanks dad!".

Gai turned his head when he heard familiar voices, choking as the food went down the wrong pipe. His father quickly started hitting his back.

"Gai, what's gotten into you?", Dai worriedly asked his son and saw him become pale, watching someone. He twisted his head to see the cause that got Gai so worried but he only saw Minato and Kushina.

Gai still couldn't believe his eyes, the sight of Minato and Kushina happy wrenched his heart when he thought of their future. Naruto being born, Kyuubi extracted from Kushina, the couple sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto and giving their lives.

"Nothing, I suddenly felt sick.", Gai assured his father, avoided looking at the happy couple.

"Hey Dai! Didn't except to see you guys here." Minato slowly made his way towards them and smiled at them.

Minato-san was one of the people who actually respected his father despite his reputation as the eternal genin, it's one of the reasons why Gai had deep admiration for him. Minato was friendly with the people of Konoha and that's why people trusted him since he was such a sincere and kind person. One of the reasons why the Third Hokage choose him as his successor.

"Aww who is this cutie?", Somebody easily picked him and squished him in a hug. Gai turned deep red when he realized that Kushina was the person. She cooed over him.

"Honey, I think you're making him uncomfortable.", Minato fondly looked over them while Dai barked out a laugh. Kushina huffed and put him down.

Gai looked at them while they conversed with each other. The smile that was brought into Dai face by these two people, he knew that he couldn't risk losing them. Kushina noticed when he looking at her.

"You have beautiful hair.", Gai blurted out without any thought. Kushina squealed and again took him in a hug again.

"Can I keep him Dai, please?", She gave a puppy face to Dai and gave a glare towards Minato, "Maybe you should learn from him on complimenting their girlfriends?".

"I give you compliments every day!", Minato complained and pouted to her. She pulled her tongue childishly at him while praising how Gai had such gentlemen manners.

"We, Maito are excellent in wooing any woman.", Dai proudly said while ruffling his son's hair.

"I don't want to intrude your fine evening between you two.", Dai winked over to them making them blush a little. "So, its fine if you want to leave us."

Minato put his hand on Kushinas waist and smiled at them, "It's always a pleasure to talk to you, Dai."

After a while, they left Dai and Gai to their dinner. Gai grinned when his dad started to tell him about his day, completing missions left and right and how he's famous for catching the invincible Taro, cat of the Damiyo's wife. Gai listened to his father's chatter the whole evening.

Minato knew he was considered to be one of the sharpest ninja in his era, his skills and experience backed him up. When he met up with Dai, he was unnerved by his son, Gai's gaze. He didn't know what he did to deserve the sorrowful gaze from Gai and then changing his expressions in a flicker as if it wasn't there at there at all. He also felt an unusual powerful chakra inside Gai. It only piqued his interest more in the small black-haired child.

* * *

His whole life Gai only focused on his taijutsu and It helped him to survive in world full of ninjas and danger but he knew that it was not enough. He had to focus on other fields too. He felt guilty like he was betraying his protégé, Lee but the vision of the cold body of Neji laying in the field steeled him. He was only doing this for the protection of his loved ones.

Thankful to the knowledge from his previous life, Gai meditated the whole evening trying to mold chakra and transferring it all over body. When he was satisfied that his chakra was strong enough, he did the hand seals of the transformation jutsu. From out of nowhere, it was released in a huge quantity and he felt great pain, smelling the burnt flesh of his hands. The pain didn't shock him instead the identical red chakra of the Kyuubi covering his hand and mending the flesh did. He only stared at, gaping until no sign of injury was left.

He blinked, checking his hand. No sign of pain. Kyuubi's chakra is in him. How did that happen? Blurry visions came, he was desperately reaching a chakra in a dark place. But that didn't explain anything.

He again concentrated his chakra into his hand, the red chakra came again but it was totally different from Kyuubi in Kushina. It felt bright and warm, powerful like mixture of…Naruto and Kyuubi.

He focused in attempting the transformation jutsu and several forms of him puffed out and tried to do other difficult jutsu but lack of experience resulted in failure. He thought about his training, the whole month he trained all the evening and night the next morning instead of pain, he felt refreshed and no signs of cramps. Maybe it's got to do with his new chakra.

He resumed his training while his thoughts were busy with possibilities. Finally, worn-out and exhausted he returned to his home.

He saw his father, preparing their dinner in their kitchen. Gai has been thinking of asking him about the Eight gate for a while, but he knew Dai wouldn't tell him until he was older. Gai wanted to push his luck.

"Dad, where do you go every night?", Gai innocently asked his Dai, already knowing the truth. But he wanted to hurry up and start training to opening the Eight Gates.

Dai freezed, mind obviously trying to find a satisfying answer. "I'm seeing a woman." He blurted out but Gai has known his father to know he was lying. He slightly twitched his left eye when he tried to tell a lie.

"But I thought you loved mom.", Gai let out crocodile tears while looking at Dai with accusing gaze. He hated manipulating his father like this but he wanted to use Eight gates without arousing his father's suspicion.

Feeling guilty, Dai sighted and explained the reason why he was going outside. Gai played close attention to him and showed excitement when Dai finished, shouting he wanted to see it with his eyes.

Seeing his father open the gate never failed to rise goosebumps on Gai's skin. How could an ordinary person could possess such great power? Never fall for appearance of a man.

"What is this?", Gai asked his father in amazement.

After explaining the eight gates to Gai the second time, Dai made him promise to work hard and never open the eight gates unless to protect something precious enough to give his life as a self-rule. He only looked at Dai in amazement and adoration. Gai wanted to hit his past-self on ever doubting his father.

Dai didn't want to tell his son about the Eight gates until he was old enough. But these past days he saw him completely change into a new person. Always working hard and training, he was happy that Gai was becoming such a youthful child but sometimes he saw a tired, battered but determined soul in his eyes. Maybe that's the reason why he told him.

* * *

"Hmm Gai?"- Obito scratched his head in confusion as Gai was readied himself and took a stance – "Are you sure about this?" He asked Gai, picking rocks from the ground.

Obito was enjoying his Sunday, away from school and his worries when suddenly Gai appeared out of nowhere and dragged them off to a clearing in the forest.

"100 percent! You can start throwing them.", Obito nervously bit his lip, afraid of hitting his friend. "It's okay, Obito. I swear I won't blame you." Gai assured him. Obito picked a pebble and hurled it towards him.

It went straight to Gai's face and Obito cringed thinking of the pain. Amazingly instead of hitting, Gai turned his head while the pebble flew past his face. Gai grinned and gave a bring it on hand signal to him.

The whole morning went away with Obito throwing rocks and Gai dodging them effortlessly.

"Why are you training so hard for?", Obito asked, both of them laying on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Obito has been seeing his friend making laps around the village and training vigorously every day. Occasionally he would also drag him into it.

Gai grinned at him, "My friend, youth doesn't like to wait for anybody especially at our springtime. We have to make our minds sharper, body stronger and our wills flare like the fire!".

Obito groaned tiredly, "You talking is making me even more exhausted."

The two boys let the silence breeze over them. It was rare time for them to enjoy the peaceful chirps of the birds and the warm light, while the Second Shinobi War was still going on. The people of Konoha continued their lives normally working on, passing on smiles but Gai knew the worry and terror hid in their eyes.

"Hey, Gai.", Gai looked over Obito giving him his full attention. "Do you know why I wanna become the Hokage?"

"Nope." He answered truthfully.

"You are a weird guy.", Obito looked at him like he was puzzle that couldn't be solved. "Why do you even support me then?"

"Well I know for a fact that you are kind person."

Obito hummed appreciably, "I wanna stop the wars. I want to see true peace where children aren't orphaned, people aren't killed."

Gai listened to him silently.

"I lost my parents in the war. Oba-chan told me that they loved more than anything." Obito continued on. "But why did they leave me then? Because of them, loneliness always follows me around. It's painful, you know."

"I didn't get the chance to meet my mom.", Obito snapped his eyes towards Gai who was looking at sky, peacefully. "Dad doesn't have photos of mom around the house. But bringing up mom will only open the wounds again so I don't bother asking about it."

"At least you have your dad.", Obito bitterly said.

"Yeah.", Gai chuckled. "I can't compare to you. But family bonds always don't mean anything. Whether its blood or not, if you make your loved one happy then you will truly achieve happiness."

"Loved ones?", Obito only had his Oba-chan who only thought of him as a little kid with big dreams.

"Yeah.", Gai nodded at him and pushed him up. "The ones you make bonds with."

"Where are you going now?", Obito groaned as he sat up. Gai grabbed his hand and lead them towards a familiar shop. "Come on, I still didn't treat you the best ramen in Konoha."

Obito looked at the back of Gai as he praised Teuchi's ramen. Obito fought argue to smile when he saw his friend happy and excited. Maybe that's what Gai meant when you want to make your loved ones happy. Obito made a promise in that moment that he wouldn't let anything lose that smile.

* * *

Gai gapped when he looked at the toddler version of Kakashi. He looked adorable with that untamable hair and his mask hiding the baby face. When Gai died, he knew that Kakashi would never forgive him for leaving like his closed ones did. He wanted to bawl and hug him but he would earn weird looks especially from Sakumo.

He didn't expect seeing them at the Ichikaru ramen when he dragged Obito with him. But here they were both having ramen with Sakumo cheerily having talk with his son. When Gai remembered the last time looking at man, he was weary with a lost look in his eyes and the sudden news about his suicide. Its when Kakashi started closing walls around him.

"Hey! Its Sakumo-san, The White Fang!", Obito's excitedly pointed towards the man with respect in his eyes. "Can you believe it, Gai?".

Gai nodded. Teuchi took their orders and Gai introduced Obito to him. Gai proudly stated how Teuchi-san determination went on enhancing flavors ramen and how hardworking he was, earning him amused look by Sakumo and irritated from Kakashi while Obito's stomach gave a growl, giving them an embarrassed scratch to the head.

They ate their food while Obito talked about the Hokages were awesome and which ones were the most powerful. Obito admired the First Hokage who was considered the God of Shinobi and how he can kick anyone butts.

"I gonna become like him, Gai!", Obito gave a cheer while Gai nodded at him encouragingly.

A scoff turned Obito's head towards a white-haired kid seated with Sakumo-san. He looked at Obito with mock dripping in his eyes causing him to become angry.

"Hey! Who are scoffing at?", Obito grabbed the kids scarf giving him a glare. Gai looked at Sakumo to see what he would do but he didn't give any indication to stopping them.

"You are all talk. The village would be doomed if you became the Hokage.", Gai remembered how straight forward and arrogant Kakashi was. It was exhausting to be his friend in their teenage years with his mood swings. Looks like Gai would have to do it again, it seems.

Gai doesn't know how he found himself outside the stall on the road watching his friend, Obito challenging his rival to a fight. It was hilarious to see somebody challenge his rival for a change. Sakumo-san was standing beside him watching them closely.

"Hey Oji-san, aren't you gonna stop them?", Gai asked the man. He glanced over to him and chuckled, "I think my son will make his first friend today." Gai kept his mouth shut and turned to watch the match between them.

"Be ready! Cause I'm coming for you!", Obito yelled and started to run towards Kakashi. His rival was calmly standing, waiting for his opponent. Seems like all the lessons Gai taught Obito was thrown out the window.

Sakumo knew that his son was quite an extraordinary child. He has been such a dutiful and silent kid who admired his dad very much, Sakumo's fame is the reason that fascinated Kakashi about shinobi. Kakashi would silently inspect kunai and shurikens when he would steal a few from his dad pouch, thinking he was busy with other things. But Sakumo would always know. He started giving lessons to his son about taijutsu, wielding weapons and was pleased how he took those lessons like a fish to water. It also deepened their bond but Sakumo knew that he couldn't teach everything to Kakashi by himself. Thats when he started to encourage his son to befriend kids his own age but it failed miserably when others couldn't match to his son's mentality. He remembered shaking his head in disappointment when he took Kakashi to a local park where he scornfully insulted some children on how they were snot nosed brats who wasn't worth his time. He seriously needed to work on his conversation skills.

Sakumo knew that he should stop the fight but he took interest in the Uchiha boy who rivaled with Kakashi's stubbornness and instantly knew that they would become rival, maybe become great friends in the future.

He saw the black-haired boy run towards his son, preparing a hook to the face. Kakashi deflected the boy to right with a kick to his defenseless side. But what shocked Sakumo was how quickly he blocked the kick with his foot and tried to trip Kakashi with swipe. He knew his son was also shocked by the display from the widening of his eyes, showing a slight interest in the boy.

Gai fought back a smirk when he saw his rival started to struggle against Obito. Kakashi was an egotistical boy who thought everyone was beneath him so Gai could feel his slight sadistic side gleefully laugh when he saw the fight.

"Looks like you're the one who's all talk and no action, huh?", Obito childishly gloated at Kakashi. He twitched his eye in irritation at the insult.

While Gai may have helped Obito in self-defense and taijutsu but he knew his friend lacked in strategy, always choosing to attack his opponent brashly. He could sense Kakashi thinking of plan to subdue his opponent and knew Obito would easily be trapped.

"Hey! Come back!", His friend ran like a bull and from out of nowhere suddenly tripped. Gai sweatdropped when he saw a pebble on the road and remembered how clumsy his friend. Kakashi quickly took advantage of the situation twisting his body in the air, grabbing Obito's arms and pushed him on the ground. Gai saw the glint of kunai as he held it near Obito's neck and wondered where Kakashi hid it.

Obito gulped and yelled, "That's cheating, you cheater!"

"A shinobi should advantage at any chance.", The masked boy said with hint of smugness in his voice.

"Oh really?", He blinked at the confidence of the boy. "Gai-san! Attack!"

Kakashi barely dodged the attack from the new opponent and saw how he incredibly stopped his attack from kicking his own friend.

He clenched the kunai in his hand and prepared himself. He saw "Gai" helping his friend up and started chiding his friend about his brashness and lack of plan.

"Fight me!", Kakashi yelled at the other boy. He saw how fast he was and how much power he held behind the kick. If the Uchiha boy was this strong then how much stronger the other one would be.

"Me?", Gai pointed at himself and grinned at Kakashi. "Sorry kid, you're not on my level." He knew he shouldn't tease his rival but he couldn't help it.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and when he was about to attack him, he felt his father grab his hand, stopping him.

"Kakashi, I thought I taught you better than this.", His father's disappointed words came and he snapped his head towards Gai who held amusement in his eyes with Obito behind him pulling his tongue to him. God help them from Kakashi's silent wrath.


	4. Chapter 4

The paper fan symbol was everywhere, Gai noticed while walking through the streets to reach the Uchiha civilians' compound. Its true that the Uchihas are blessed with the all-seeing eye, Sharingan but power corrupts people very easily. There wasn't a sight of any other civilians too. Gai expected to see the familiar blond hair and teal eyes of the Yamanakas or the pineapple-shaped hair of Nara, maybe even the pale eyes of Hyuugas but true to their lineage, blood is thicker than water.

Tobirama was truly a mastermind. He knew that Uchihas wouldn't be satisfied without having any supreme power, hence giving them the Police Force. Observing the Uchihas, they wouldn't accept anyone else except for their own.

This command would definitely cause a power-shift which would cause unrest in the Konoha civilians and especially other clans. They themselves would be the cause of their doom especially for the line of generations to come.

The distrusting and arrogant eyes followed him from all around, how did Obito's personality didn't alter because of them? Gai pondered over as he entered the compound.

He hit his knuckles against the hard wood of the door, waiting for someone to open. He heard shuffling and the door slid, came an old lady who he assumed to be the grandmother of Obito.

"Good morning, !", Gai bowed respectfully.

"Oh my, such a gentleman.", he heard light voice and stood straight. She appeared to be old but her stance hinted grace and sturdiness. Her eyes scanned him over, watching for any mistakes but warmed immediately.

"Are you the one called "Gai"?", She curiously peered at him. "Obito always talks about you." Gai laughed out loud and preened over her compliment.

"Oba-chaann.", Obitos whined from behind, blush dusting over his cheeks. "Stop embarrassing me in front of my friend."

She chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Gai-kun, please excuse my rude grandson, he means no disrespect."

Gai scratched the back of his head while hitting his friends back. "You should hear about how he challenged the White Fangs son."

"Obito!", She chided at him. Obito narrowed his eyes and pointed his fingers towards us accusingly. "No fair, you both are ganging up on me!"

Obito grabbed his Gai's arm, pulling him out of the house. She waved at Gai. "I hope u visit us again, Gai-kun. I'll prepare some snacks and tea."

Gai waved back at her, grinning. "I will!".

The way back seemed more comfortable; the eyes turned away when he was walking with an Uchiha. This discrimination against a four-year-old was bewildering and disturbing.

"Hey." Gai called out to his friend. "Do you have anyone else except for grandma?"

"No, I have lots of cousins but they all are mean.", Obito shrugged. "Only cousin Fugaku-sama seems to be nice but he's always so strict and have a disappointed frown on him. Sometimes wonder if he also frowned when he was baby."

Gai stopped and thought out loud, "Wait, the head of Uchiha Clan is your cousin?"

"Yep.", Obito smirked, no doubt a devious plan in his mind. "In fact, we're about to meet him."

Gai had never witnessed such awkward moment in his both lives, sitting nervously while Fugaku's icy stare was upon him. Obito, the traitor left him for his grandmas' chore with Mikoto-san.

Gai looked up to see if the glaring had stopped but seeing his frown deepen, immediately lowered it unhappily again. Oh gosh, he rather fight with Madara then endure this suffocating silence.

"You are Might Dai's son, Gai.", he grunted out. Never in his life, he had quickly straightened his head. "Yes, I am."

He swore that the frown couldn't possibly deepen more but it did astoundingly.

"I don't approve of you. Obviously Obito can gain nothing from you.", Fugaku folded his arms arrogantly, looking Gai as if he was bug that would be easily squished.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha. I don't care." A sardonic smile was passed. Honestly this cold personality was pissing him off, it reminded him of Madara. Emotionless and cold. His skin twitched, reminding him of his pain.

Fugaku raised one of his eyebrows at the bite. "I would like Obito to befriend one of his own. Not others who can fill his head with nonsense and clearly lacks respect for elders."

"I would if you start acting like one.", Gai said clearly, all hint of nervousness gone and the stiffness in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Honestly, what do you, Uchihas have against others? Is it because you guys are blessed with sharingan so you can trample over people?"

"Obviously." Gosh, Gai couldn't believe how much of an ass he could be. Where is Obito?!

"Honestly if you guys don't start behaving like normal beings, it would have consequences."

"Are you threatening me, little boy?", A killing intent was let out, a normal toddler would've have started a fuss but Gai was no normal toddler. After all, this was nothing especially comparing the enemies from his past life.

"Can you really not see the tension between you guys and Konoha citizens?"

"You are far more perspective than your father.", Gai immediately froze. Shit, he was supposed to act childish. He swore at himself; his stupid mouth will get him into trouble sooner or later.

"Nope, I still have more time for improvements." After that, the tension dispersed and awkward moment came back.

"Seriously guys, you still haven't talked yet?", Obito whistled impressed while entering the room with Mikoto behind him. "Gai, I thought you would've annoyed Fugaku-sama already." Gai only gave him a look screaming for help.

"Hello, you must be Gai-kun.", Mikoto-san warmly smiled at him. Finally, a warm person Gai rose up respectfully and saluted her.

"Mighty Gai at your service, Madam?", She chuckled, amused by his antics. She said to address her as Mikoto.

"Isn't today the first day of the academy?", Mikoto-san reminded them both. Surprised, Obito spluttered over his words and quickly went to the door.

"Oh shoot! I can't believe it. Todays the first step towards becoming Hokage and I'm already late. Let's go, Gai."

Obito hurried off. Gai gave them a respectfully bow before also bolting away. Not before seeing the final frown from Fugaku. He wondered how such a warm lady married this stoic and assholish man.

Mikoto smiled at them when they started shouting who could reach the academy last would be the rotten egg. Fukagu arched his eyebrow while looking at his wife.

"Husband, you didn't give him a hard time, did you?", Mikoto eyed him suspiciously, cocking her head. "You know how hard it is for Obito to make friends."

"He's not an idiot like I thought he was.", With that answer, he turned his back and went along the way to his office.

Her eyes sparkled with interest. "He likes him."

* * *

Obito took deep breathes, while putting his hands on his knees flushed. "I won." He wheezed out.

"Great job, Obito-kun. Now I have to do 150 pushups for my defeat.", Gai grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Poor Obito, why does he race with that exercise monster.", The whole class sweat dropped. They always see a green monster taking laps around the whole village and now to see him in flesh, it was a surprise to see an Uchiha hanging around him as well.

Obito chuckled triumphantly, "Get ready to do 150 more cause I will "- His eyes went over a familiar white hair. –"OIII! OLD MAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed his eye in irritation, causing a deep crease between his eyebrows. "Clearly the loss of the match made you forget that I'm interested in being a ninja."

The classroom disrupted into whispers and girls were obviously cheering for Kakashi with their love-shaped eyes.

"What the hell did you just say!?", Obito, obviously got ticked off by the everyone's attention on his enemy. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and glared at him.

"Excuse me, please let me through.", Gai said, giving a push to his friend causing him to lose his footing and grinned mischievously.

"This is an opportunity I can't afford to lose." Gai thought, while the class was looking over at them while the fangirls were losing hope in their eyes that their recently crush's first kiss would be stolen.

"Baka", Kakashi glared at Gai while covering Obitos face with his hand and pushed him back. Obito who couldn't find his footing, fell.

"OII GAI! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!", Obito glared at him accusingly while on the floor.

With a straight face, Gai said, "No, I didn't."

"LIAR!", All of them yelled at him and he gave them back a lopsided grin.

"I see, this year's batch is very excited to be here.", An eerie sound echoed and a man wearing a chunin uniform came in, the Konoha head protector on his forehead pushing his bangs back. While a large scar went from the side of his chin towards neck where it disappeared and his eyes looked at every student like a predator eyeing his prey.

"Let's start Physical training then.", He licked his lower lip creepily. The whole class shivered while Gai answered with a cry of youth.

Iruka-sensei seemed like a saint comparing with Kioshi-san. True to his word, he took out the whole class for training but seeing his ability to communicate with children, today would turn out to be interesting.

"EEEE!", Gai looked back to Kioshi-san throwing a kunai to a girl who seemed not able to keep up with them.

"That guy is insane! How did he even qualify as an instructor?", Obito said, while running with Gai.

"Hmmm.. I do not know. Maybe there's a purpose in this lesson?", He replied back casually while running away from their now a demon instructor. Gai clearly remembered Kioshi-san from his previous life, he was his instructor for three years until he died at the front lines.

Right now, Kioshi-san was attempting to test out the students. This year's batch easily passed through the written examination; the officials weren't looking for intellectuals but for the perfect little killing machines. Gai looked at the back of Kakashi. He didn't want him to go through that again. He remembered how hard it was for Kakashi when he lost everyone.

At last, sensei ordered them to go gather back into the classroom. Obito couldn't help but feel sorry when he saw some of his classmates sniffling while being bruised and bleeding from their sensei's insane training. He looked back to Gai, only to see him standing with a pondering look.

"Thank god, I met with Gai or else I would've been sobbing with rest.", Obito stretched out his muscles. He looked over to his enemy, only to see him standing aloofly with that stupid mask and weird hair.

"Oi! Kaka-Baka!", Obito called out the white-haired boy. Kakashi only blinked lazily at him. "Let's make a bet-

"I'm not interested.", Just like that, Kakashi turned his back at him.

"-That's it, I'm kicking your ass now.", Obito shoved one his sleeves back, making his way to him.

"Nobody moves.", Out of nowhere, an unfamiliar ninja came up behind Gai with a kunai threateningly close to his throat. He had to fight the natural instinct so he couldn't counter-attack. But the choice of hostage raised alarms in his mind. Gai was sure last time, it was an Inuzuka kid instead of him.

Immediately chaos came down, screams and horrified faces filled out the room, he even saw one of the kids fell unconscious. Gai wasn't the fan of taking tests like this but enemies wouldn't take mercy on kids especially during the war.

"OI! LET MY FRIEND GO!", He looked to see Obito glaring, bared out his teeth towards the unknown rogue. The enemy replied by bring Gai closer and barked out a laugh, mockingly.

"What can you even do, little boy?", his words dripped sarcasm venomously. Obito bit his lips in frustration when he realized that he couldn't help his friend in this situation.

"Hey, it's going to be okay.", Gai reassured his black-haired friend, Obitos eyes had already turned moist but that didn't stop him from glaring hatefully.

"Should've chosen your last words carefully, kid.", Immediately the hand gripping the kunai moved.

"KAI!", Instantly, the genjutsu dispersed. Gai was standing perfectly unharmed. Wide eyes, Obito stood there apparently looking relieved and shocked.

"Guys, I'm alive.", Gai joked. Kioshi-san hit the back of his head. "Don't make fun of the situation."

"Sensei! What is this?!", one of the boys cried out, everyone agreeing with him. Kioshi-sans one glare shut them up instantly.

"Did you midgets really think passing the written exams would immediately promote you guys into ninjas?", He snorted at that thought. "Konoha doesn't need snot-nosed kids who complain and are practically useless." They flinched from the bitter truth.

"In this world, the only rule here is to kill or be killed. Ninjas need to complete their mission with their life on stake because they wont only bring themselves down instead the whole nation would be doomed." He stared at each one of them.

"Hatake here, was the only one who used his brain. He saw through the genjutsu perfectly with exception of few clan members.", he nodded his head them. Obito looked over to see the Hyuugas, Aburame and others, calmly standing like the incident didn't even happen. His lips turned down when he saw his fellow clan members looking arrogant, turned his back choosing to blink away the tears.

"The only capable one here is Kakashi. I hope you all will follow his lead." Obito glared at the back of Kakashi, hating the attention on him. "Just you wait Kaka-baka, I will defeat you and become the Hokage." He thought.

Gai felt proud when he saw the determined face of his friend, diverting his attention by giving a grin. His friend pouted and looked away instead. Feeling confused, Gai turned his attention towards his teacher calling him out.

"You, boy with the weird haircut.", Gai gave a salute, ignoring the insult. "How did you know it was genjutsu?"

Kakashi focused his gaze at the boy, suspicious. Gai chewed his cheek, "Well, I noticed the enemy didn't have a shadow. I guessed it was a genjutsu but I didn't know how to cancel it." Gosh he was such a bad liar.

His sensei cocked his head. "Interesting." With that he ended the class with the warning of career choice. Some looked determined while others had worry and insecurity.

"Phew.", Gai sighed out. "It was an exhausting day, wasn't it Obito?"

He only locked his eyes with Gai. He saw his friend clenching his hands by his sides, clearly determined.

"From now on, you're my rival too, Gai.", He declared. Gai was dumb folded, now he understood how Kakashi felt. "I will defeat you all to become the Hokage."

Obito didn't know how his only friend would feel becoming his rival, he hoped that their friendship wouldn't be ruined. The gnawing feeling went away when Gai clasped his shoulder. "Well train hard because I won't be losing so soon."

Obito grinned back at him. Meanwhile outside the class, Kakashi stopped eavesdropping pushed his back from wall and went back to the way home.

* * *

"Man, a lot of them dropped out.", Obito said to his friend when they walked into their class for their second day. Gai nodded agreeing when he saw the clear lack of students. He looked around to see lots of familiar faces. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, his old teammates Ebisu and Genma.

"Oi look over there. Its Rin!", Gai excitedly said, remembering Rin Nohara the closest friend of Obito and Kakashi.

"Who is Rin?", Obito gazed at the girl, shaking his head. "I don't know her."

Dammit.


End file.
